My Angel
by writer2death
Summary: Krad expriences a blast from his past when he happens across a girl resembling a former love. Her fingers will dance across piano keys while his dance across her. Rated M for lemon. KradxOC one shot!


Krad flew through the sky, anger seeping through his bones. _'How could that stupid Dark Mousey win again? Every time we fight he beats me!'_

'_**Maybe if you would just let me handle things for once we could catch him,'**_ Satoshi thought, equally as angry, though for different reasons. _**'You always jump in on my plans right when they're about to work. If you'd just give me a chance, I could-!'**_

'_What? You think you'd be able to stop Dark on your own?' _Krad thought back, his voice in his head in a ridiculous tone. _'Master Satoshi, you need me.'_ It took every fiber of his being to control his anger so he wouldn't lash out at him. For the time being, he needed Satoshi to believe he was his friend and ally.

Something interrupted his thoughts. The sound of a soft playing piano with just as soft a voice singing with it filled his ears. He looked around the city streets, trying to find the music. An open window with a light on and curtains streaming out caught his attention. He made his way down and hovered outside, his head barely peeking in.

His breath caught at the sight of the young woman sitting behind the piano. She was like a memory thrown into real life again, though he knew it was quite impossible. Her strawberry blonde hair that looked about shoulder length was pulled up in a tight pony tail so her pale skin on her neck was visible. Her bangs made a sort of swoop in front of her eyes but he could still see their bright blue beauty. Her outfit consisted of a pair of shorts and a lose fitted t-shirt.

Those fine fingers danced across the piano keys while she sang and Krad found himself thinking only one word. _'Yumi…'_

'_**Why are you staring at Miss. Hikarou?'**_ Satoshi asked.

Krad continued to look on at the girl at the piano. _'What can you tell me about her?'_

Satoshi sighed. _**'Miss. Yumi Hikarou owns a small bookstore and lives above it. Her grandfather left it to her when he died a year ago. She's kind and gentle so leave her alone.'**_

'_I know this song.'_ Yumi played and played, concentrating so hard on the music that she couldn't see the man peeping in through the window. _'I know this girl.'_

'_**How?'**_

Yumi stopped playing and stepped away from the instrument. She walked out of the room and Krad took this opportunity to climb in. _'She is a woman from my past,'_ he answered. _'At least, she resembles her. The Yumi I know is someone I met the last time I was able to surface from your family's bloodline.'_ He laughed a little to himself. _'Would you believe me if I told you that I actually fell in love with this girl?'_

'_**No. Now let's go. I want to go home.'**_

Krad smirked and continued further into the room. _'No. I want to see her again.'_ He reached the opening where she'd left to and saw a dimly lit staircase leading down. His light footsteps allowed him to travel down the flight of stairs undetected. He rounded the corner at the bottom and hid behind a bookcase, watching her in a little office space.

She had put on a pair of square glasses and was reading over some papers, occasionally scribbling some things down on them. _'What is she doing Master Satoshi?'_

'_**Krad, I want to leave!'**_

'_Answer me!'_

Satoshi growled in his head and Krad could just see the angry pout he'd be making if he were in control of his own body. _**'She's probably doing some accounting from today's sales. I don't know. Can we please go? You saw her again.'**_

"I want more." Krad hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud until Yumi looked up and in his direction. He ducked back behind the bookcase, but he had a feeling he was too late.

"Who's there?" she called out.

He heard the chair she was sitting in squeak against the hard wood floor as she stood up. _**'Great. She heard you. Let's get out of here before she catches us.'**_

Her steps were faint, but he could still hear them. _'Trying to be sneaking? I can play that game as well.'_ Quieter than her, he slipped around to the other side of the bookcase just as she reached his previous spot. He crept up right behind her, waiting for her to turn around.

'_**Krad! What are you doing? Stop playing around!'**_

'_Master Satoshi, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a while,'_ he thought. _'This is business between adults and I'm afraid you needn't concern yourself any further.'_

'_**Don't you hurt Miss. Hikarou,'**_ Satoshi threatened. _**'I don't care what you're remembering. This isn't the girl you once knew.'**_

Krad laughed inside. _'I know this. This is her descendent. I'm not that foolish. But still, I need you to go away. I promise you will wake up in your body in the morning. Just leave the night to me.'_

'_**Hmph! Well at least you're asking a little nicely.**_' Satoshi reluctantly faded away, leaving Krad in complete control of his body.

Just as he left, Yumi turned around and jumped. "Oh my god! You scared me! Who are you?" She examined him up and down and gave him an odd look. "You seem familiar to me somehow."

Krad bowed slightly. "Forgive the intrusion," he said politely. "I couldn't help but hear the beautiful music you were playing from your window and I had to meet you. You see, I know that song."

Yumi gasped slightly and stepped away. "You're him?"

He followed her path as she continued back. "Pardon?"

"My grandmother used to tell me bedtime stories of an angel that she used to play the piano for and sing to," she explained. "When I told her I wanted to meet this angel, she taught me the song and said to play it at night and he would hear and come in." She reached the wall and stopped, unable to go any further. "But I never thought it was true. I started to play the song at night in her memory."

"Her memory?" He stopped only inches away from her. "So, she died?"

She looked away from his face sadly. "Yes. I'm afraid she was hit by a car a few years ago. It killed her instantly." She gave a soft sigh and said, "I was named after her, you know."

His hand found her cheek and lifted it up to his face. "Probably because you look so much alike," he whispered. "I almost thought I was looking at her for a moment when I was looking in through your open window." He leaned in closer to her. "Tell me Yumi, do you really play that song for her," he brought his lips to her ear, "or do you play it for me?"

She put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed, but he didn't budge. He could sense her internal struggle; a man claiming to be the angel of her grandmother's past intrudes on her lonely night and invades her personal space like this. But the confusing part must have been that she was liking it. He could tell.

"I…" He took his other hand and slid it onto her waist, pulling her up against him more. "I play it… for me."

She turned her head to the side and looked in his golden eyes. He took the hand that was on her cheek and removed her reading glasses, setting them on a nearby bookshelf. "And there really is no better reason to produce such lovely music," he said.

He slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her head the rest of the way towards his, placing a warm kiss on her lips. While he could sense her shock, she didn't fight back. In fact, after a second she kissed him back. The hand that was on his chest made it's way up to his shoulder and pulled, keeping him close. _'Oh Yumi,'_ he thought. _'I never thought I'd be able to be with you like this again.'_

He gripped her waist hard and she gasped in pain. He quickly pushed his tongue in the new opening she'd unintentionally made for him. The hand on her side slid down to her butt and gave it a squeeze, to which she jumped a bit, pulling back. "Wait, you're an angel?"

He chuckled. "An angel of sorts," he answered, moving his mouth to her neck and biting.

She moaned slightly and rubbed against him out of reflex. "But…" She gasped for breath as she was pushed back into the wall and hoisted up. He held on to her by her thighs and for fear of falling and hurting herself, she wrapped her legs around his waist and used him for support. "Can angels behave like this?" she asked.

"I told you," he started against the flesh of her neck. He looked up at her and let the evil in him gleam through his eyes. "I'm an angel of sorts. I do what I please. And right now it would please me to do _you_."

He attacked her mouth again with full force, but this time she didn't return his enthusiasm. She twisted and turned her head away, fighting her desire to stay where she was. Her legs unwrapped themselves as she struggled to be let down. He had her tightly though; she wasn't going anywhere.

"My grandmother told me she thought you loved her!" she cried in desperation. He stopped, not moving but still keeping a firm hold on her. "If you really did, then why would you do this to me? Let me go, please angel."

He smirked slightly to himself and looked back in her face. "Believe me Yumi, if I thought that you didn't really want this, I would. I could never hurt something so beautiful. But I can tell," he leaned in closer, right against her lips and whispered, "you've been in love with me ever since you heard her stories. Am I wrong?"

She seemed taken off guard. Not a single muscle in her body moved or fought against him. She just stayed there, held up by his arms and breathed lightly. "I… I have been," she confirmed. She shook her head, saving herself from her trance-like state. "But I-."

Krad didn't let her finish. He had started to grow impatient with her confusion so he pressed his lips back against hers harshly and pushed against her with his body. Lucky for him, she'd thrown her hesitation out the window after that and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back at just as passionately. _'Finally!'_

He placed one hand on the small of her back and carried her the short distance to the check-out counter top, setting her on top. As soon as she was down, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tore it over her head. His hands found her warm bare skin on her waist and squeezed. She shivered and jumped away slightly. "Your fingers are cold," she said breathlessly.

"Hm…" He slid one of them down her body and to the top of her shorts. "Well if you don't mind, could you warm them up a bit?" His cool fingers slipped down further, inside the shorts. She gasped as he played with her, tightly clinging to his clothes. He felt the rest of his body heating up along with his fingers in anticipation. He was so distracted by her moans of delight as he continued to stimulate her, he hadn't even noticed she'd started taking his clothes off. Before he knew it, he was bare-chested and in nothing but his pants.

Her hands moved to his waistline to take remove those too but he stopped her. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and lifted her up just long enough to take off her shorts, leaving her in her underwear. With a swift brush of his fingers, the clasp on her bra was undone. He gave her lips one more hard kiss before trailing down to her collarbone and biting.

She let out a cry of pleasured pain as the bra fell to the floor and she gripped his upper arms. He grinned inside. _'If her nails in my skin feel anything like my teeth in hers, I'm doing just perfect,'_ he thought. He allowed her to slide his pants down with her feet as he nipped at her throat some more.

Yumi let her hand fall down and just as she was about to grip him, he took her wrist. She opened her mouth to say something, but he pushed her back, roughly laying her down on the counter top and removing the last scraps of clothing either of them had on. Her eyes gazed in his questioningly as he pinned both of her wrists above her head with one hand. "Tonight is about you," he told her. "I'm going to make you feel something you've never felt before. You have waited a long time, after all." He kissed her lightly at the base of her jaw line. "No need to make you wait for me any longer."

Without any warning, he plunged half way into her. The loud moans that she emitted neared a scream. Her ecstasy filled his ears and he could hardly keep himself from breaking her in two. Again and again he forced inside her. Her nails scratched and clawed at the hand holding her down. He grabbed her thigh and had her hook her leg around him, then moved his hand to her lower back under her. He lifted her up and went in deeper, the greater access he'd given himself allowing him to go so far as to hit her spot.

Krad released her arms and they flew to his shoulders, digging into his flesh. "It hurts!" she moaned, pulling him closer.

"It's supposed to," he replied in a grunt. "Sex is nothing without pain. That's what makes it fun." He grimaced as her nails sunk deeper into his skin with his last thrust.

"I… I can't-…" She choked on her words and her leg started to slip down. He grabbed it again and forced it back in it's previous position around him and pounded in her hard, earning a solid scream from her pink lips. "I can't keep up!" she cried.

He felt himself nearing the end, thankful she was about to give out soon too. With another hard push, she arched her back and gasped, all the muscles in her small body tensing up tightly. He finished and let go of her leg and it landed on the counter top instantly like dead weight. He rested his body directly over hers and his head fell next to hers. Their chests brushed against each other as they panted for.

"I feel a little guilty," Yumi breathed, tickling his neck. Her hands rubbed up and down his sides as they expanded with each breath of air he inhaled. "I stole my grandmother's angel from her."

He chuckled and lightly kissed her shoulder. "Dear Yumi," he said lightly, his voice deep and flowing through her ears, "I'm _your_ angel now."

'_**Krad stop it! Why have you taken over my body? Dark isn't anywhere near here! He hasn't even announced to steal anything tonight!'**_

'_I'm sorry Master Satoshi, but I have an appointment that I simply cannot be late for,'_ Krad answered, swooping out of the sky and to that familiar bedroom window. Yumi sat at her piano, playing and singing as softly as she did last night.

'_**Miss. Hikarou? What did you two talk about last night?'**_ Satoshi asked grumpily. _**'Whatever it was, it couldn't be so important as to interrupt me from finishing my school work before bed.'**_

'_I thought I told you last night Master Satoshi,'_ Krad thought with a grin, slipping in through the open window. _'That was a matter between adults that you need not concern yourself with. Anyways…'_ She stopped playing and looked over at him and smiled at his smirking face. _'You might want to leave.'_

'_**You're a jerk!'**_

He ignored the boy's last pouted taunt as he left his body. "Good evening, Miss. Yumi," Krad said, walking over to her at her piano bench. He bent down and kissed her softly, feeling the smile still on her lips.

He pulled away and she beamed up at him. "Hello my angel."


End file.
